You Are Not Alone
by Ileau
Summary: Mature content,people. I had no idea what to call this without giving it a cliche name. I am very aware of how bad I am at erotica, thank you. Pulled from my deviantart account so my friends on this site can read it, too. V/Evey oneshot. Please review


"Where are we going?" I asked him as we descended down the long staircase. I guess it was a bad idea not to change out of my blue leotard and pale pink robe. I was freezing my ass off.  
"I'd like you to see my secret love nest, Evey," he said, without turning to me. I had to run to catch up.  
"Oh, not the stupid Madam Justice thing again," I moaned as I finally caught up to him in the laboratory. He turned to face me.  
"No, not her, sweet Eve, you."  
I was startled and confused. What did he mean by that? He gestured me to follow him through another room, and into a strange room I'd never seen before. The walls were brownish-yellowish, with beautiful classic paintings and bookshelves covering every corner of it, except one. This must have been his bedroom, since a lovely round headboard caressed the top of a mattress covered in gray-and-red sheets, the curtain over it invitingly open.  
He pointed to the end of the elaborately covered mattress, lacking an end-board. "Sit, my lady."  
My lady.  
He had never referred to me as that before. Just what the hell was going through his head? His 'love nest' wasn't much warmer than the hallway, as I shivered to regain my much needed body heat.  
I took a minute to admire the lovely artwork before I said, "V, why did you even bring me here in the first place?"  
V took a deep breath. "Lie back, Eve."  
He got up from where he was sitting, on a trunk a few feet away. I did what he told me, and lay back, my robe falling from me, hanging from my shoulders. The sheets were warm, the mattress soft. I fought to stay awake, and stared at the ceiling, trying to make pictures out of the little dots. A shadow came over my face, and I could no longer see anything from the right side, thanks to V's cape. His face, or mask, should I say, was right above mine, his elbows just outside my shoulders, both of his legs to the left of me. His gloved hand caressed my face.  
"This is what I meant, Evey."  
I was still wondering what he was trying to say. "Why can't you say anything that makes sense?" I asked, still trying to be polite, "Why can't you tell me what's going on, with us in this freezing-cold bedroom and me staring at the ceiling and you and..."  
I giggled. "You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" I asked, with a big grin.  
I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was smiling. "You read thoughts well."  
"It's most definitely working." I shouted more than said. He brought his left leg over my right.  
"How about we turn out the lights?" he asked, pulling a cord from above us.  
I couldn't see a thing. I could feel the cold air rushing through my body as he tore off my leotard (not literally, of course), and felt silk rub against my shoulder, and soon a pair of soft, kissable lips on my cheek. I had felt the skin, not the mask. I wondered what he looked like ever so much, but I didn't dare turn on the light. He lifted his lips from my cheek, trying not to put any weight on me. I reached up to him, I didn't want him to stop!  
"Are you ready for this, Eve?"  
"More ready than I think..."  
The most of the night was mostly a blur to me, a bit of pain, then happiness, then a bit more pain, a bit more happiness, a bit less pain, complete ecstasy, a little more pain, a wet spot between my thighs, a little more happiness, then more to add to the wet spot between my thighs as my lover collapsed next to me. Lover. It sounded strange, referring to him.  
He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. I giggled again.  
"So this is what you meant when you said 'love nest'"

==

The next morning I woke up and he was gone. Had it been a dream?  
I soon realized otherwise when I remembered I was still naked, and still had that wet spot between my thighs.  
I got up and tied my robe around me, not caring if I was naked under it. I had a feeling where he might be.  
After getting through the bedroom, laboratory, hallway, and gallery, I finally found who I was looking for in the kitchen as I turned the corner and sat down.  
"Bonjour, Mademoiselle! How would you like your eggs?" 


End file.
